


蜂蜜水

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 老父亲半夜旧伤发作儿子给他端水的故事。很平淡。





	蜂蜜水

康纳瘫在床上，初秋的晚上有一点冷，但他不想动，从脚尖到头顶身上所有关节和肌肉都懒洋洋的，甚至连大脑都懒得转。一星期以来他都没怎么休息，又赶了半天路才回到海尔森的房子，然后就被他的父亲按在床上往死里干。康纳理所当然的叫到惊天动地，几乎能把房子喊塌。海尔森把他从清醒操到不清醒，满脑子只剩下自己父亲的阴茎和舌头。  
理论上他们干完洗完澡就该一头睡死，但是直到现在康纳还是瞪着双眼看着天花板思考人生。他感受着小凉风吹上肩膀，毯子就在他身边，一半搭在海尔森身上，一半堆在他们中间。  
我身体挺好的，不盖也没什么事。他自豪于自己的体魄，然后任由思绪继续放逐天外同时一动不动地摊着。  
海尔森突然哼了一声 ，声音压的极低——旧伤发作。康纳清楚海尔森身上的所有伤口，大大小小，平日被衣服包裹的严严实实，只有做爱的时候能看到。他极其迷恋海尔森身上的疤痕，哪怕被按着操到神志不清也忍不住去抚摸舔舐啃咬。  
海尔森没有醒，他已经习惯了突如其来的疼痛，在睡梦里也把呻吟压的极低。他的旧伤是跗骨之蛆——拜他前半生不管不顾地糟蹋自己身体为圣殿骑士团做贡献所赐。康纳意识到如果自己睡着了肯定会错过父亲无意识的示弱——我又错过了多少呢，在我还未遇见你之前。  
年轻人撑起身子坐起来，把毯子整个摊开盖到海尔森身上。 年长者在睡梦里翻过身，无意识的往热源处靠了靠。  
康纳低下头就着月光观察他父亲的睡颜，海尔森陷在枕头和毯子里，柔软的织物和月光让他看起来比实际年龄要年轻。但康纳依没法不去注意他父亲掺杂了银丝的头发，以及眼角眉梢的皱纹。  
他想起第一次见面时父亲从房梁上跳下来把自己按倒，动作干脆利落，披风能带起猎猎寒风。那一瞬间的海尔森比他见过的任何人都像一只鹰，从空中俯冲而下，接着伸出利爪来捕食猎物。倒在地上仰视父亲时他的心脏比在绞刑架上跳动的更加剧烈。

而现在他正在我身旁因为旧伤发作而呻吟。

你老了，父亲。他在心里无声的喃喃自语，心底泛起一点酸涩的味道。圣殿骑士和刺客永远是对立的双方，他清楚自己和父亲的立场让他们随时都想杀了对方。但这根本不能阻止他深爱海尔森。  
什么都无法阻止他爱上海尔森，也无法阻止海尔森为康纳着迷，当血缘都无法阻止他们时，对立的立场根本不值一提。  
海尔森又闷哼了一声，眉间皱出几条沟壑，但依旧睡的很沉。康纳开始手足无措，不知道应该把人喊醒还是由他在睡梦里把疼痛挨过去。  
踌躇一小会之后年轻人轻手轻脚地翻身下床，他记得厨房里有蜂蜜，小时候自己做了噩梦母亲总会给他一杯蜂蜜水喝。或许父亲会乐意让一杯蜂蜜水缓解疼痛，也有可能会就着甜味讽刺他的天真。但不管怎么样，有总比没有好，就像努力过总比不去尝试要好。

搅拌蜂蜜时康纳希望海尔森没有醒，又希望他醒了，这样他的父亲就能在被旧伤弄醒后得到一杯恰到好处的蜂蜜水。年轻人总是期待来自父亲的赞扬。  
他心不在焉地搅拌着，勺子撞击杯壁敲出一室对叮叮当当，如果海尔森在肯定会出言嘲讽他的动作像一只冒冒失失的棕熊。  
棕熊才不会给你泡蜂蜜水，也不会给你盖被子，更不会在床上……哦。  
他觉得自己脸有些烫。

康纳端着那杯恰到好处的蜂蜜水回到房间时，海尔森正准备下床。看到儿子回来，他立刻懒洋洋地倒回床上，还不忘把毯子裹回身上。康纳乖巧的没有提问任何关于海尔森为什么准备下床的问题，只是扬了扬手里的水杯示意自己只是去了趟厨房。  
“所以你是渴了？”  
“给你的。”  
年轻人把水杯随手放在床头，脱了鞋爬上床盘腿坐下。海尔森陷在柔软的枕头里莫名其妙看了他一眼，不明白自己儿子怎么突然学会了关心人。  
“你的旧伤，疼？”  
哦，我把他吵醒了。海尔森飞快地串起前因后果。按照习惯他应该开口讽刺康纳，但他一时半会不知道该怎么借题发挥。毕竟那杯据说是给自己倒的水还在床头摆着，顺便拷打他的良心。  
康纳没注意父亲复杂的内心活动，他伸手抚上海尔森的肩膀，那里有一个陈旧贯穿伤所留下的疤痕。男孩温暖的体温贴上来，舒适妥帖到让海尔森几乎要叹息，犹豫再三他决定承认。  
“……是的，看在我年龄的份上，它们早该发作了。”  
“……”  
这句话里包含了很多，康纳缺席的海尔森的前半生，他们一直默契回避的年龄差，以及各种难以言喻的复杂情绪。沉默盘桓在小小的卧室里，康纳一向不擅长面对这种气氛，如果海尔森不开口，他大概能把自己憋死。做父亲的难得良心发现，拍拍康纳示意他把水拿来。  
“蜂蜜水……真难得。我以为你知道我平时喝的是红茶。”  
“嘿!”  
“蜂蜜水比红茶更适合现在。”  
海尔森越过康纳把杯子放回床头，然后拍了拍他儿子的后背，整个人靠在他宽厚温暖的肩膀上。他把毯子抖开，发现无法同时裹住两个人后把它盖到了康纳身上。  
“谢谢你，康纳。”  
这句话微弱到仿佛在叹息，轻缓而疲惫。这让康纳再一次意识到父亲和自己年龄上无法跨越的鸿沟。  
“你的伤…”年轻人斟酌着开口，他的父亲，或者说白人们，说话总是弯弯绕绕，而这点多多少少影响到了他。年轻的刺客开始无意识地玩手指，是他紧张时才会有的小动作，“可以缓解吗？”  
“你在担心我？哈？”海尔森低着头，这让康纳看不到他的眼睛，“不用担心，除非我杀了你，否则我一定会早你死去的。”  
“father!我说的不是这个!”  
“没关系康纳，我只是在陈述一个事实。”海尔森抚上康纳的脸，年轻人面庞坚毅，棱角分明。他难得在做爱之外的时间里流露温情，这甚至让康纳有那么一点受宠若惊。  
“这是我能做到最好的了，否则你看到的会更严重。”他收回手，又变回了那个不苟言笑的圣殿骑士团团长。  
“好吧，”年轻人知道海尔森不想继续谈论这个话题了。对海尔森来说这几乎能和示弱画上等号，康纳对此称得上满足。  
于是他把自己的老父亲按回床上躺平，又用毯子严严实实裹好。  
“但我不想你这样，看起来挺疼的。”  
“你无法改变它，康纳。好了睡吧。”  
年轻人终于老老实实躺下，困意汹涌而来，他很快进入了迟到的梦乡。海尔森没有睡着，他有很多话想和康纳讲却无从开口。甜味还在嘴里弥漫，蜂蜜水打开了他内心某个枷锁，让他敢于说服自己康纳是在真心实意爱着自己。  
他的儿子像一只终于找到家的小狗，胆怯又期待着自己任何一点可能的回应。海尔森知道自己给不了康纳真正想要的，只能靠流露出的微薄感情来维系他们之间的关系。他深爱康纳，但也只能止步于深爱他。  
他知道康纳想要什么，一个全新的美国，自由平等，并且一直为此努力不惜牺牲自己的生命。在海尔森看来这种想法除了天真和愚蠢没有其他词可以形容。但他不再试图改变康纳的想法，他的男孩有自己的选择。  
康纳的哼哼打断了海尔森飘散的思绪，他的儿子睡觉从不老实。如果海尔森不把他往里面带带——鉴于康纳的健壮体格这很困难——他一定会从床上掉下去。  
“你像一只棕熊。”海尔森无声地笑笑，分出毯子的一角给他搭着。  
他们永远不会放弃自己的信念，并且会为了自己的信念付出一切，但是这从不影响他们深爱对方。  
海尔森最终还是沉沉睡去，睡梦里他被温暖的身体抱紧。  
end


End file.
